Yours, Eternally
by eden among the stars
Summary: I could stand against the azure eyed boy with his hellish looks. Alas, all my efforts will go to fail because she has eyes for him only. Aomine is her everything and that, is where I come to fail. There is no chance of wishing for a second chance because I see that love and I simply..give up. Why? Not because I love her less but because this love, is theirs only.[Daiki Aomine X OC]
1. PROLOGUE

Err...

 _Hello._

I suppose a good story is one that starts out, continues and ends well. It has to be… interesting, funny (humor's important), sensible, catchy and...

I'm not good at this okay?

Probably because I've never read a book. I didn't really have time for movies either. That's probably because I was always busy with other things - one thing basically. I was busy with basketball. So I didn't read books or watch movies and I'm not a good story teller at all.

I don't have a story if you're getting curious at all. If you're wondering why, it is because I died. I died before anything much of interest could happen. Even my death story is uninteresting!

Wanna know the tragedy of my life?

It is that there _is_ no tragedy. I'm just a boy who died and now I'm this.

I've been 16 years old for a long time now but hey, who's counting? Because there is nobody with me. I'm nothing. I'm not a presence, I'm not a part of this world - or any other world if you're wondering about heaven and hell at the moment.

Seriously, save it.

Save your notions about an afterlife because I am just as uninformed as all of you. I'm just here. One day I was something and an incident led to this. I'm not going to bore you with my story even if you sweet-talk me into believing every story is significant.

No.

Because we're not talking about significance here, are we? If you think so... I suggest you hit the history books because this is not that. I'm not here to tell you a significant story. I just got to thinking that say, if there was one thing that I could have - what would it be?

 _I want to have a story too_.

But... I've come to accept that I don't. I can't have a story of my own but that doesn't put me down completely. So I don't have my own story.. But it doesn't mean I can't ever have any story to tell. Because, I do.

I'm not going to tell you a significant story. I'm just going to tell you a story that you may or may not find significance in. It doesn't matter how you feel about what I'm about to say. This is the one thing that I choose to do- it's what I owe myself.

I will be a sincere, objective narrator of this story that I am about to begin. I hope you like it. I hope you hate it. I hope you call it amazing. I hope you call it stupid. I hope it leaves you longing. I hope it touches you. I hope you forget about it in an instant. I hope you carry it within you forever.

I hope it becomes _something_. Some _thing_. That's all I want.

Because right now, I don't have that. I'm not living, or existing and I'm not sure if this is surviving. I wonder if this is what happens to everyone- its all I can do. Wondering, imagining and going on. I can go everywhere but I will never get anywhere.

Right, I'm confident you're snoring right now so I'm going to stop. See what I mean when I say my story is boring? I pride myself at making good decisions and not choosing my own story is one of them.

I may tell you about myself, or not. It all depends upon how I feel. But I promise you, it will not interfere with the story I'm going to narrate to you.

To me, it all started the day that blue haired boy walked into the third string gym of Teiko Junior High with her. But it had begun for them a long time ago.

I am a boy. I had a name. Now, I'm not sure anymore. Regardless, I am a boy and I spotted her before him. They were in _my_ place, something I _did_ take personally but then I saw her.

I have wandered long enough to not be stupid enough to say I fell for her instantly. But then I saw her and I knew that slowly, but surely- I would fall for her.

My eyes then fell on the boy, even though his presence was obviously dominating when one saw it in the physical sense. But still, it was her I saw first and I considered that little thing special.

Statutory warning: No offense to her size is being made whatsoever.

I became interested in her and followed her everywhere and I got my confirmation. I was going to fall for her. And that boy would kill me.

But I'm already dead. That is what kept me going or honestly, I wouldn't have.

So I followed her- and I got hooked to their little something.

I didn't follow Daiki Aomine because I was just as obsessed with basketball as he is, if not more. Even though basketball is all I have from my own life, it isn't why I took an interest in him. Of all the others, what made him stand out? A lot of people would point at his game, his frame, his attitude and _boy_ , that guy is just popular - I get it! But it isn't why I chose him. I chose him because he was with her.

So this is me- a dead person who isn't a ghost... I usually hang out in the school I studied in (Teiko, of course) before I died and I have a story to tell you.

I'm going to tell you the story of Aomine Daiki and _her_.

Stick with me?


	2. 1 - Her

**O n e - H e r**

* * *

Hello again. So you have decided to stay. It makes me glad. So I obviously owe you for this and I will tell you this story as best as I can. So lets just begin already because I heard you snort.

* * *

Aomine rushed her in with a basketball in his other hand. She let out a giggle and tried to catch up with him and the effort had her red faced.

"Aomine-kun! Please slow down so I can catch a breath..."

He stopped immediately and turned to her as she used the opportunity to breathe.

"Alright! Now watch me!"

She stood up straight as soon as he said these words and the excitement in her eyes was clear. She brought her palms together like she was praying but her expression held confidence as well.

So why did she look like she wanted to pray as well?

I'm a sucker for little details, okay? Bear with me.

Aomine bounced the ball a few times and then did something like a quick turn that the girl's eyes almost failed to catch before jumping backwards and shooting the ball. It looked like a random throw but it made the basket perfectly.

I was too busy staring in awe along with her. I admit it, he was just that good. Wait, he isn't dead and he's now… better than good. Yeah, I know you all agree.

 **Snort time: screw the flames of Moe that I shall never underestimate.**

"Amazing! Amazing as ever Aomine-kun! You're truly incredible."

I looked at the boy while expecting him to beam at her words of appreciation. But I caught him grin happily not at her words, but at the glow she was radiating from within. He showed teeth as he grinned and scratched his head at her happiness.

"Yeah. Its just something new I perfected."

He stopped in front of her and she craned her neck to look up at him. She pulled out a towel from her bag and put it on his shoulder for him to wipe the sweat off.

"I think that the look on your face when you made that shot was more perfect than the shot in itself."

It was so obvious from the way she looked at him that her words were unnecessary. Still, the way she was saying it along with the way she was looking at him could just not be ignored. As he did, I noticed the other smile he hid from her using the towel.

So... She had her look and he had his. I casually observed people in general. But then this look was a little different from the others I'd seen- especially hers. So I decided to watch the two and find out more about them.

Yeah that was why.

Okay, I owe you all so I won't lie and here goes.

 _Also, I found her voice hauntingly beautiful_.

* * *

I had come across the pink haired girl many times. I mean, for a girl in middle school and in her first year at that..

Yes, Momoi Satsuki is one hot girl.

But that is not why I visited her that day. It was because she was always found with the two people I hadn't given a second glance to because my eyes were busty- busy! Momoi being friends with Aomine and _her_ delighted me as I could watch _her_ with a purpose now.

I watched Momoi because she was with _her_. I watched _her_ because she was with Momoi. I watched the two because Aomine- the basketball player was with them. So what I'm saying is that I had good reason to watch them all. Although I don't even know why I'm doing this because I'm alone and nobody cares if I watch each one of them to the ends of this world.

Yeah. I'm weird. But could you, maybe deal with it because the story has _nothing_ to do with me?

I settled in as Momoi began to tell the story of Aomine and her to another person I did not recognize - the part of their story that I had missed. I'm not going to present her narration to you because I have genuine concern towards all of you. I may be the worst possible narrator there has ever been, but at least I am one. Momoi Satsuki - is not. So here goes –

* * *

 _Momoi burst through the door that opened to the terrace of their new high school - Touou. She didn't have to search as her eyes fell on the usual spot where the blue haired boy slept with his arms behind his neck while staring at the sky._

"Aomine-kun! You left me in the supermarket and came back on your own!"

He didn't respond at first and continued to feign unconsciousness. She came to shake him out of his slumber and drag him to the practice he had to be at but to no avail.

"Get lost Satsuki! I'm not your fucking chaperone. Neither am I gullible enough for you to reign me over."

When people grow, they most often grow apart. Is that what happened between these two as well? Of course not. They didn't grow apart. The girl longs for her best friend. And the boy holds genuine care for his best friend. But he won't call her that anymore - probably never again.

So, I cannot say the same in this case. Because there's a significance in the blue sky he stares at.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Update to dead guy's narrative! Seriously, let me know what you think. A dot at least? Just so I know I'm not dead like him?**


	3. 2 - Clad In Blue

**Chapter 2 : Blue**

* * *

So you're all here to hear it! The flashback I promised all of you. I'll just let you know that all of this means a lot..

Um. I'll just start.

* * *

Aomine tugged awkwardly at the pants his mother had forced him to wear to the party he was attending of his own choice.

What makes an 11 year old want to come to a party? Why, cake of course. Especially this gluttonous evil child. I haven't seen him back then, but I have seen a certain person I'm going to introduce to you very soon eat cake.

And then you'll see..

"Dai-chan!" came Momoi's voice in a sing-song tune as she made her way to him.

Somebody dreamed of cotton candy and decided to roll with that as a birthday outfit. There is no other explanation to the pink paradise the birthday girl sports on this day. The pink hair..And the pink dress with everything else being pink along with it..

Ugh.

I have no reason to like the girl at 11 okay? Bring her to me now.. At 16 and that's a whole different story but at 11 and all clad in that pink.

Yeah, save it.

Aomine turned around and flashed his best friend a grin. They had known each other forever- even though it means little when she's only just turning 11 but that's the way they say it so whatever.

"Happy birthday Satsuki! You look like candy..!"

Look who's agreeing with who here. Do I get extra points for thinking the same as this boy who is loved by literally everyone in this world?

Well, I do have my hopes.

"Thank you! You've come just in time as I'm just about to cut the cake. Lets go!"

She caught his hand and the talk of candy was forgotten as the word cake was uttered.

 _Kids_. One thing to another, am I right?

With what I can only imagine as loud cheering and clapping..

Ehh. Just imagine a lot of noise and a lot of pink while a flat-chested Momoi cuts the cake with all the eagerness in the world while Aomine stood on her left and another girl stood to her right.

Both tried to clap harder than everyone else in the room and the unconscious brawl continued for a long while until the cake came up for distribution.

So you've seen the boy at 16.. He's competitive, isn't he? Well. Imagine that combined with the childishness that comes with that tender age. Not a pretty sight, I bet. No abs at that age after all. So _now_ you begin to understand my plight with Momoi huh?

Oh my god I'm coming off as a pervert! Ugh. Well.. It isn't exactly like that. I'm just a boy. I'm stuck at 16. I can't get over it. Does that explain anything?

Aomine had entered the house with determination. A lot of it at that. After all, it was by his choice that Momoi had given up a cake pinker than.. well, her hair for a three tiered chocolate cake decorated with cherries.

It was now upto Aomine to eat monstrous amounts of cake and prove who's king in the crowd.

He sincerely considered it the job of a best friend and a way to make necessary claims.

His blue head made way through the crowd to get himself the largest piece of cake in history. All thoughts of knives and plates ran through the boy's head as he did. The discomfort of his clothes was long gone as well.

"... Rumi-chan, that'll definitely make you sick. Mom told me so and that is a really huge piece."

Aomine turned to this _Rumi_ person who had apparently taken a large piece. His eyes fell on tiny hands that held a plate. The plate held the cake he had been fantasizing a lot about. An instant comparison was made between the piece he saw and the image he had in his mind that was to be his share. The images didn't match as well as he wanted to.

"Oh there's no such thing as too much chocolate cake, Sa-chan!"

Her smile revealed a tiny gap between her teeth that must have looked cute.

Yeah. Totally missed that one. I can't be pleased about seeing Momoi only in Junior High anymore.

Aomine would have agreed with her statement if he hadn't been eyeing the plate in her hand too intently. The stubbornness took over everything else as he stepped in.

"Ehh.. Are you really sure about that?"

Momoi _pinked_ up at the sight of the two people she had dreamed of introducing all her life.

"Dai-chan! I was just about to come look for you.. Meet my best friend Tsu-chan. And Tsu-chan, meet my best friend Dai-cha-"

"Oi Satsuki! Don't call me your best friend if you're going to call everyone the same thing. You can only have one best in anything."

You're getting this right? Where it all started? The madness was in him! It wasn't due to the conditions and all that- he was a monster to begin with!

His interruption made the birthday girl pale instantly as the dilemma struck her. She had always considered both of them as her very best friends. They hadn't met at all and yet, they were the closest people to the girl.

A choice or a decision seemed impossible to make but the solution came from the girl who held cake.

"Ahh! So this is him? Aomine-kun, Sa-chan has told me all about you. We're both dear friends of her so I don't see why we should make her choose. Because that would definitely hurt Sa-chan and since we both love her very much… We'll never hurt her, right?"

Eleven year olds talking about love. What have we here? Well. I can never get ahead of myself when it comes to this. I 'accidentally' 'stumbled' upon a birthday album and saw a picture that was taken on the day.

She wore a blue dress and matching boots.

It had to be blue.

"Hah?! I don't love Satsuki..! And if you're so close to her then how come I've never heard of you?

Yeah. That's embarrassing. He _is_ a boy after all. What was she thinking? Not that I'm saying she spoke wrong- nothing can be wrong if said in that way of hers, okay? So shut it.

"Dai-chan! I've mentioned Rumi-chan a thousand times to you!"

"Then I just have to introduce myself officially. I'm Tsurumi Inori. Its so nice to finally meet you!"

Her smile as she introduced herself to an embarrassed eleven year old boy in the presence of an incredulous birthday girl (who had spoken too much about her dear friend to her other dear friend who had apparently ignored all of it)… her smile got their attention.

Her sincerity showed as she bowed in introduction.

As sincere as a whispered prayer. Just as the name.

* * *

 _Aomine walked out last after his team onto the court and it was as if the crowd woke up at the sight of him. The roar of the crowd, the thunderous clapping and cheering, the colorful banners and the incessant chanting- they were chanting his name like a prayer._

 _Prayer, huh?_

 _"Glad to have you arrive on time today Aomine."_

 _His captain's remark irked him instantly and he held none of the irritation back._

 _"No guarantee I'll stay."_

 _The chanting never reached his ears. He was past the place where there was any need for a prayer._

 _He will win._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know if you like ghost dude!**


	4. 3 - A Part Of

**Chapter 3 - A Part Of**

* * *

Inori Tsurumi. Now that you have met her, I suppose it is too early for you to understand the way I see her. But I have my reasons and I shall reveal them through this very story. Because if I did tell you my reasons, would they matter?

I'm just one lonely dead person who doesn't exist to the world. So I'm aware of the value of my opinions. Do I come off as a pity seeking boring dude who can't get over the one thing that happened?

Good. Like I said, I'll accept anything. I'm not saying I have no stories to tell from my life. Any life can described in the right way can come off as interesting. It all depends on the color scale we choose. But no, I do not want to waste time painting a pretty portrait of me. I would rather spend it telling you this story with the girl named Inori. So that in the process, maybe you will come to see her the way I do. And I seem to have all of eternity to do just that.

* * *

"All that cake's gonna make you really fat and ugly."

His merciless statement shocked the girl he was meant to be escorting while the birthday girl thanked the elderly guests.

You see, there weren't many kids at the party. It had something to do with Momoi spending all of her time with a boy who played with guys twice his age or a girl who couldn't play a single game. The opportunity to make many friends was available but never picked by her.

Which meant that most of her guests consisted of elderly people her parents were aquainted with. Which meant that they would all be getting cake to carry home instead of simply eating it. The method of offering a complimentary piece of cake was definitely, obviously most disappointing to a certain blue haired guest.

"And then you won't have any friends to play with."

She turned to him with wide eyes this time and the look of fear was too overpowering.

"N..No. Sa-chan is very pretty but I'm sure she'll play with me even if I'm not as cute as her."

This is way too absurd to my liking but this is how it happened so this is what I can tell you. Not that I'm not furious of this boy's boyish attitude that makes a girl as Inori feel insecure.

"… and now I also have Aomine-kun for a friend!"

"I don't know about Satsuki but I would never be friends with an ugly person."

The declaration he made was all-binding to the girl who even at 11 was no match to the tan skinned basketball player she had just befriended.

"So let me have the cake if you want to be friends."

Tch. What a manipulative bastard to strike when the poor girl is at her lowest. To make use of vulnerability in this way – no honor in this boy I tell you! Not even a shred- believe it! (Naruto style).

"Aomine-kun… Do you like cake?"

"Yes!" he replied with bright eyes filled with anticipation. The devil child's eyes aren't dark, dead and hollow. They're bright and blue and warm but I still believe it is the place where dreams go to die.

Inori surrendered the plate in her hand into his and brought her now-empty hands together to clap.

"I love cake a lot but I love making friends even more. So I don't mind at all! We're friends now, aren't we?"

Of course her words meant nothing to him as he could only eye the delicacy in his hand and was lost to the rest of the world.

"Yes! We're friends now."

"Can I come see you play basketball with Sa-chan?"

"Sure!" he spoke and grinned to display a line of teeth that had chocolate all over them.

Still, he had said yes and given her permission. He had agreed to show her the best side of him.

Not that he knew the depth of it while saying so- people rarely ever know that when they say anything.

I wonder if he ever thinks of the light in her eyes when _it_ happened.

The part when he became a part of Inori's whole life and tiny world.

* * *

 _Aomine strolled lazily through the hallways with no destination in mind. The footsteps behind him didn't alert him as they should have, even though he knew they came to seek him._

 _"Aomine-kun!"_

 _And lo! Let the whole world behold! Satsuki Momoi's run!_

 _Uh.. That one was out of line but hey, can ye blame me there?_

 _I changed a bit of my accent there in hopes of making it clear that I become a different person in the presence of someone as visually appealing as Momoi._

 _I stay….. myself when its Inori. Is that weird?_

 _I suppose yes. A person is only himself around a very few people._

 _"Aomine-kun! Come to the gym right now! The coach and the captain want to talk to the rest of the team and you have to be there. You haven't attended a single session of practice since the day you made it into the team. Nobody's even seen you play and you need to get to know your team b-"_

 _"Satsuki.. Can you just shut your squealing? Its so annoying that it gives me a headache."_

 _Her silence came as ordered and he turned away to continue walking._

 _"I'm on the team. I'm going to win them matches if I play. You'll come to get me when there's a match and I'll come if I feel like it. That's all there is to it."_

 _There is no decisiveness in his eyes that could be taken up on by Momoi. Truthfully, she could drag him with her. But as reality stands, he doesn't waste time letting her see it and is quick to leave._

 _"… being a part of it and getting to know one another.. This is basketball and not a sorority- you remember that much don't you?"_

 _He may not have realized it when it happened. But he does know a thing or two about being a part of something._

 _Because he no longer wants it._

 _His rejection is absolute._

* * *

 **A/N : Ah. So I'm beginning to feel not so lonely since last week. Really, I've been so convinced that there wouldn't be anyone reading that I think I skipped on a few things I should have explained.**

 **In answering those who may have wondered but haven't voiced what they think of ghost dude, let me know your theory as to why he's a part of this story instead of a simple third person narrative.**

 **Keep reading and reviewing, plis! :)**


	5. 4 - Form

**A/N : Hey! This is an insert between chapter 3 and 4. Well. I made a mistake in updating :|**

 **I apologize but consider this as the 4th chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Form**

He spotted her from a distance as he dribbled the ball past an imaginary opponent. He knew it was her from the blue boots she wore all the time. He could feel her eyes follow his every movement as if there was nothing else in the world worth seeing. It should have made him feel conscious. Or at least uncomfortable but her gaze wasn't like that. It was simply, inexplicably harmless.

Still, he knew she longed to come closer but was apparently hesitating for some reason.

"Ooooooi!"

Aomine waved his arm at her till she jumped in her spot and waved back- after looking around and making sure it was her he was signaling to.

She reached the gate to enter but began to fumble with the bolts. Aomine made his way to the gate to open it for her.

"Aomine-kun!"

She greeted him with her smile and a well placed bow.

"Staring like that is creepy."

"Huh! I wasn't trying to be creepy Aomine-kun! I'm not a creepy person at all.. I'm actually a very cute person!"

She clamped her mouth shut using both hands and turned redder than the evening sun around them.

"HAH?! Who says stuff like that out loud?!"

She jumped forward and began to wave her hands wildly in refusal to show her desperation.

"No no no! I didn't mean to say that I'm a cute person..! I'm not cute at all with my tooth an-" The girl had a complex about her chipped tooth.

"..I'll just shut up now."

"Yeah, you should."

Inori bent her head in embarrassment and spoke nothing more. Her silence was originated more from Aomine's words than her own embarrassment. But the boy then placed a hand on her head to make her look up. Her eyes widened at the contact made but she dared not question him as he had a serious expression on his face.

"Don't let anyone shut you up."

She stared for a few moments and Aomine felt awkward to stare back but he couldn't break the gaze and look away either.

Inori's brown eyes can command well - I can vouch for that. Even though she hasn't ever looked into my eyes. Or looked at me.

The perks of being a dead person who is stuck in the world that belongs to the living. But.. This is my place too.

Where else will I go?

You are all I have.

The girl.. The Inori I haven't seen can be easily imagined. I can imagine her eyes fill up with happiness until it cannot be filled anymore and come out with an enthusiastic response that cannot be more sincere.

"Yes!"

I think I want to be the one to have actually seen it. I want… to have been there. Not as the creepy-dead me, not necessarily.

I hadn't been one to think about romance in the time of my living. I had no time for any of that Shounen stuff to know what those moments mean. That moment when a person is so desperate to be around another that the form doesn't matter.

The form I assume to be there, to be physically present does not matter at all. Anything would do to see her eyes outshine the setting sun.

Even as this little pinch of oil that lets the bolts of that gate open easily. Just so she didn't have to struggle with it.

* * *

 _Aomine lazily strolled into the cafeteria and sat at his usual spot. He barely cast a glance at the boy in front of him as he tore the bento out of his hands and began to wolf down its contents._

 _"Uh.. I'm so sorry Aomine-san! I forgot to offer lunch to y-"_

 _Momoi spotted the duo as usual and arrived in time to stop Sakurai's unending apology._

 _"Aomine-kun, you missed practice and classes all day!"_

 _He didn't glance or scowl at her face. I just don't understand how he manages it. I mean, before and through middle school is one thing but now- this instant!_

 _Look at her!_

 _But he seemed oblivious to it all as she flipped her long pink hair. Even Sakurai noticed it as he got a whiff and blushed a blush that these people call adorable._

 _"Piss off Satsuki. Let a man eat in peace."_

 _"Does it have to be Sakurai-kun's lunch?"_

 _At this point the boy rose to apologize to Aomine for making him feel unwelcome and to Momoi for.._

 _Hey lets just say he apologized all right? It seems its all he can do. Don't look at me to provide reasons for every time he starts off. He's like a special Messiah! Atoning for the world's sins that one and who am I to stop him?_

 _Did I just get religious because of this preemie?_

 _Damn it. I'm really losing it up here, y'know?_

 _"Both of you brats need to get off my back."_

 _With that said, our brilliant player strolled out of the cafeteria. Allow me to state to you that he ignored Momoi's attempts to stop him from taking the orange juice she had brought for herself._


	6. 5 - Cheering Squad

**Chapter 5 - Cheering Squad**

* * *

I'm feeling specially lonely today.

Ehhh... I guess all I can do is continue this story.

Aomine. This boy's name was becoming popular in bringing fear in the hearts of anyone wielding a basketball around the place.

Because at 12 years of age (waiting to be 13, let me remind you) there wasn't a player he couldn't defeat. If by some miracle they did, he wouldn't rest till he snatched that victory right back for himself.

They towered over him, used long limbs to run quicker and reach higher. They stretched the game to tire him out and tried him on.

But like the saying goes - a lion will come out a lion... I don't know about the appropriateness but I'm using it anyway because I have no other way to describe it.

Bottom-line is - he always won.

Along with it, much to the envy of every other player, he had his own cheering squad.

Inori would jump and wave and clap. All the while calling out his name to do just one thing - win. He had been winning all his life but he barely remembered them. He counted his victories by keeping track of her cheers and how they never stopped- as he never lost.

Momoi accompanied but busied herself with the game rather than Daiki Aomine. But even she joined in as she was rarely left with an option.

Firstly, it was a bombardment of the opposite team.

Second, Inori is the greatest manipulator of all times. It was just something that came with her voice and charismatic personality.

And last, but obviously not the least- she had known the boy forever and the affection came naturally.

"Aomine-kun, the last shot was new and I have to say- you looked spectacular!"

He grinned sheepishly at her open admiration as everyone at the court heard her.

"See that Satsuki? I'm spectacular."

Momoi grinned as well because it was the truth.

"Hah. I'm so exhausted from all the cheering. I'd better get home soon Sa-Chan."

Momoi's face changed as the words registered in her mind. She turned with concern at her friend - well aware of her tendency to fall sick, especially during the winter.

"Of course Rumi-Chan. Lets head home right away."

Aomine who had joined them now felt the awkwardness as he had abandoned his other friends- to hear more praise. You expected more, didn't you? Your mind automatically looked forward to an episode that displays his chivalry. Just admit it without being shy. I'm the dead dude, remember?

"Ah.. Well, I'll see you two tomorrow."

But Inori turned to him with a tired look. Her skin looked pale to him and her eyes couldn't hide the exhaustion either.

"Aomine-kun, its late. Won't you walk us home?"

He seemed perplexed at the offering but accepted immediately. Momoi cheered up as well as she hopped along with the two people she could easily call her best friends.

"Aomine-kun, are you training for something important?"

He turned to her as Momoi giggled next to him.

"I am. I'm training to be the best basketball player ever!"

Her voice came out full of wonder.

"You mean.. Best in the world?"

"Yes!"

She spoke to him with genuine concern, "That sounds very ambitious."

"Hell yea! I'm gonna practice all day, everyday! I'm gonna meet so many opponents from everywhere and I'll take them all on- and win! I'll challenge all of them to practice more as well and try again - and win again!"

In that moment, Momoi recalls his eyes full of joy, ambition and an unbreakable spirit. If I hadn't seen him when I did, if I had seen him in Touou, I wouldn't believe it.

Daiki Aomine - the ace of Touou High isn't the player with spirit. He is a driven monster. He is a lazy bum. He is a lot of things I don't want to elaborate upon right now.

But I saw him before - in Teiko. That means I know the spirit she saw. I understand the look he must have had. His resolves and aims, his dreams and aspirations aren't the stuff that can be declared unreal.

I have seen those blue eyes that force me to call them azure. Somehow, in my head, azure amounts to shiny. And boy, did that boy shine! They lit up, they smiled, they did a lot of things and I remember them all too well. Too well because these are the things Inori saw as well.

And what Inori saw matters to me.

When she saw the 12 year old declare his dream to her, she smiled radiantly. Despite her own exhaustion- on that evening as the sun had begun to set and turned the sky a perfect orange, she spoke the words that he would remember.

Because it was the first time someone promised him forever.

"And I'm going to be there cheering for you!"

The boy smiled at his friend's promise and poked the freckle on her nose- something he regularly did.

"You're damn right you will."

Forever isn't a thing that comes true by saying it. It isn't a promise that can be kept after being made either. Forever.. is a hard thing to promise.

But to them, forever came easy.

And talking of easy, so did my envy.

* * *

 _Aomine caught the pass directed to him with ease and dribbled towards the basket. The players around him paused to let him through. There was no need to break the barricade - they let him. It annoyed him, then disappointed him. But it didn't stop him from dunking the ball hard as he hung off the basket._

 _It was the first shot of the game. But it decided the already written fate._

 _He's going to win. You all know he's going to win._

 _But it is my duty to remind you of the words he hasn't forgotten. His cheering squad - he's looking for it._

* * *

 _A/N : Vacations have begun! So I'm going to start updating more often. I think. I will be keeping the chapters short though. Read and review! :D_


	7. 6 - Sky

**Chapter 6 - Sky**

It was winter.

Okay, seriously. I'm not going to talk about Santa, or Christmas. Did I destroy your hopes? Watch a movie and then come back.

You do know I'm stressing on the 'come back' part right? I hope you do.

It was winter and Inori fell sick. Her fever wouldn't come down and it restricted her to her bed for several days. Granted, Inori's sports adventures are non existent but she likes the park. She also likes fresh air and the clear sky and the smel-

Okay, she missed coming outside.

"Rumi-Chan.. I do hope you get well soon. I miss you terribly."

Aomine rolled his eyes at Momoi's longing words in her high pitched pleading voice. I know enough of Inori's voice and the mutt's head (I will not apologize) to say he missed her gentle music-like voice.

He could only pick a few snippets of Momoi's conversations with Inori. Of course he'd never call her to ask if she was doing okay. He always manipulated Momoi to make the call and believe me, if I had to pick between Midorima's high projectile shot and Momoi's manipulation - I'd pick Momoi.

Midorima could get bitten in the eye by a bee. But this would not fail.

"...no chocolate from 4 days?! That's brutal!"

"...don't cry Rumi-Chan, you'll get better soon and we'll-"

But Aomine wasn't listening anymore as he spotted a boy in the court and ran to join him. After satisfying himself with enough dominance (nothing less than 700%), he returned home and even finished dinner. The chocolate in the fridge when he went for a midnight snack reminded him of something.

Its devastating.

You haven't seen Inori cry. If you had, if you had seen this mythical creature shed tears that pearls fail to resemble... You would believe me when I told you that if Inori cried for world peace, we would be living in a peaceful world.

So Aomine making the decision to sneak out with a box in hand is hardly something impressive. Yes, I'm scoffing because I know you're all too busy making gooey eyes at him at the moment. This boy gets it all, I'm aware.

The jealousy is unbearable.

Aomine reached the house and stopped at the window he knew was hers and slid it quietly. It gave way easily and he didn't waste time being surprised as he jumped in. The nightlight must have lit her soft features beautifully, right? The winter night's moon would have come out just in time to fall on her sleeping face. The cool air could have stirred her from sleep if she hadn't been wrapped up in all those blankets.

He would have poked at her freckle because I've seen it myself. I've seen enough to perfectly visualize this too.

Inori's sleep filled eyes found Aomine's blue and he didn't let her gasp in shock.

"Aomine-kun?!"

"Shhhhh dammit! You'll get me caught moron!"

He then handed her the box she accepted with an unsure look but changed completely as she opened it. Her surprise followed by elation pleased him.

"Uhhh.. They're for your birthday..."

"But my birthday isn't for another three months..."

Have I told you this dumb idiot is dumb?

"Well... Everyone's gonna give you what you want on your birthday. Besides, I might forget then."

Are we weighing it or what? Have you found the balance between smart reply and utter idiocy?

You know, I am a dead person with a very lonely existence. Does that qualify for some pity points to drag your attention away from this boy to vote in my favor and just declare him an idiot?

I guess not.

Inori smiled and his closeness allowed her to launch herself over him. As she threw her arms around his neck, the blush on each one's face was unknown to the other. She withdrew immediately and looked elsewhere - outside the window seemed like a good choice.

"The sky is blue... And it reminds me of you Aomine-kun. Especially at night. Its the most perfect lullaby."

* * *

 _Aomine opened his eyes, slowly adjusting himself to the light. He removed his arm from behind his head to shield his eyes from all the light flooding his vision. The view of the blue sky from the terrace of his high school._

 _He pulled out the phone whose vibration had woken him up and answered._

 _"...where the hell are you Aomine?! The game is about to begin in a few m-"_

 _He cut the call and looked up at the sky again._

 _The blue sky holds fascination for him too._

* * *

 **A/N : So I made a mistake while updating and skipped a chapter. So the 4th chapter called 'FORM' is also a new update. Also, since the length of the chapters are pretty small, I've decided to update twice a week. This is only through the first phase where the stories have Aomine's behavior in high school in the second half. It will continue but I'm going to increase the length of the chapters soon.**

 **I'm sorry for all the confusion caused.**

 **Read and review, please! :)**


	8. 7 - Better

**Chapter 7 - Better**

* * *

They entered middle school as teenagers. Aomine and Momoi marveled at the size of the gym. Inori only followed to fulfill her promise to the boy.

I saw them on their second day and began to follow them.

Everything from this point is according to the way I saw them- you're in good hands, fret not.

Every year, a lot of players sign up for the basketball tryouts. I have seen too many batches, talents and practices than I can keep count. So when I tell you this year's tryouts are different, believe me.

I first noticed the abnormally tall purple haired boy among the crowd. I mean, which thirteen year old is of _that_ height? I personally held respect for the captain Nijimura- he's as straight headed as they come, I assure you.

All of them looked hyped and ready to showcase their talents. But even among all that first year crowd, I didn't fail to spot the different ones. It was brilliant - the best I've ever seen. Because when you have a bunch of first years who don't know the names of the ones they're playing with manage to catch up with the first string team _and_ beat them, yeah that's pretty different.

Do you know what he was like? The purple haired boy- Atsushi Murasakibara? He was different- as were the rest. Take every one of them.. They were all different on that first day. Seijuro Akashi probably had the idea of making it to the first string but even knowing didn't stop the look on his face. Shintaro Midorima looked genuinely interested - not thirsty or determined, it was more. Daiki Aomine looked ready to go. He truly looked like one to take on the world and it was so easy for me to stand there and prophesy that they would shine.

I turned around and spotted her enter with Momoi. She looked ready to go too. Now picture this, I know you all can. Picture a shorter version of your generation of miracles, add a little touch of innocence, try to paint those faces with hope, determination and then a pinch of nervousness. Don't forget that! They were obviously nervous. And then picture the seniors, the manager and the coach. In the side, there's your Satsuki Momoi when she wasn't an F-cup and beside her stood Inori. I've been told she had shorter hair before. But when she entered Teiko, she began to grow it out and as you may have guessed, I'm completely on board with that.

But, what I'm trying to say is that in that pensive atmosphere, the gym was full of talent. Each came with his own sets of talents but the future ace of the miracle team had his cheering squad as an extra. Even though Aomine didn't stop after every shot he made to grin at his two friends, he was listening. His eyes wouldn't dart across the court as they were too busy fending off players but he was looking.

Aomine's talent was undeniable. So was the effect of Inori's cheering.

His name was called out, and she clapped hardest. Her happiness matched Aomine's delight- and then exceeded it.

Right there, history was created. Four first years made it to the first string of Teiko's basketball team.

"Congratulations Aomine-kun!"

Aomine grinned widely at Inori while Momoi was too busy looking at all the players in the gym.

"Told you I'd make it!"

"I believed you too!"

You know what makes Inori special? I've been going on and on about her voice and face and every little feature about her. But I know and Aomine knows too that this isn't the reason. Its the sincerity of it. When Inori says she believed in him, she really did. When she cheers for him, she does so with everything in her. Its that wholehearted dedication to every little thing. Isn't that why Aomine himself is so well admired? Its because he gives everything he has for basketball, right? So if you can justify your admiration for the blue haired prodigy, then understanding my attitude towards Inori is simple.

"What's this?"

Aomine shook the medium sized box in his hand and Inori smiled up at him.

"Open it Aomine-kun."

He followed it earnestly and his eyes lit up in surprise. I peeked over his shoulder and nodded my approval. A new pair of blue shoes for the boy about to start a new chapter in his new school- very apt, don't you agree?

"These are cool!"

"Yes! Air Jordan's. Um.. Michael Jordan is the only basketball player I know. Its how I picked them but I'm going to learn so much more."

Now when she says she's going to learn.. You know what I mean. Aomine was touched, but the excitement masked that feeling as he went on to admire his present.

"Sa-Chan helped me pick them."

"Oh.. Mm, really.. These are great. Thanks. To you and.. Satsuki."

Smooth, huh?

I rolled my eyes at the typical scene of a boy getting nervous in presence of a girl. For all that talent and the cool attitude, put a girl in and the situation alters drastically for us boys. Its just the way it works - impossible to overcome.

* * *

 _Momoi walked up to Aomine with a sheet in hand. It was her research for the game they would be playing in an hour._

 _"Here Aomine-kun. Read this."_

 _He accepted the sheet but didn't look at it. He looked up at Momoi as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. In her jacket over the school uniform, the change in her attitude towards him and basketball didn't miss him._

 _"Say Satsuki... You've gotten real thorough with these things over the years, huh?"_

 _Momoi shifted her feet and placed a hand on her hip as she stared at his sudden question._

 _"What sort of a question is that? Of course I've improved with practice. This is everything you'll need to win today."_

 _She pointed at the sheet in his hand. He glanced at her before folding the paper and throwing it behind him._

 _"Everything I need to win, is already here. Come get me when its time."_

 _She sighed before turning to leave as he stared at his hands. I'd like to call him an arrogant prick at this point. Its justifiable but when I see him staring at his hands like that, I can read his mind._

 _'Have you been getting better too Inori?'_

* * *

 **A/N : Ola! So I was thinking that maybe it was been enough chapters for a familiarity and if I'm not mistake (a slight liking) for Ghost Dude. So from the next chapter I'm thinking of doing special excerpts on him. Just him talking about absolutely anything but the story but also, somehow linking itself to the plot (way to set the bar for work! :O )**

 **So get excited because this form of writing just might be one of my specials!**

 **But most of all, Read and Review.**


	9. 8- Parenting

**Chapter 8 – Parenting**

I have occupied the empty seat behind them in their class. Momoi being the intelligent one is in a different class. Allow me to explain to you how Inori lands next to this nut head. Being smart and diligent to the bones, she has the unfortunate luck of falling sick very often. That's why she's sitting next to a currently sleeping figure.

"Aomine-kun!"

Her whispered words do nothing to wake him up. She waited for the teacher to turn towards the board and then bent to his ear to repeat his name.

He jerked awake in shock and looked around a few times. He slowly met her stern gaze- she could look very serious when she wanted to.

"You can't fall asleep in class Aomine-kun!"

The way she said his name, it chilled my bones and I'm dead so I don't even have to worry!

"Hah... I had a street ball match yesterday and practice this morning. I also have a match today evening so I need to rest."

His tired expression didn't budge her resolve.

"You can't sleep in class- its disrespectful to the teacher."

"Look around, will ya? Everyone's being pretty disrespectful."

He plopped his head on the desk and turned away but Inori wasn't done.

"Aomine-kun!"

Chilled my bones! Froze my blood! Can I hide under a desk?! Okay wait, I'm invisible and I'm not _in_ this class.

So you can imagine the effect it had on the visible person who was guilty. It was just what Inori did. Whenever he did something wrong, she'd say his name in that way like she did. If he ever bullied Momoi or snatched food from her, there would be that. It was when he would realize he was doing or had done something wrong. The feeling of guilt was immediate.

"If everyone around is being disrespectful then its all the more reason for you to do the opposite."

The annoyance passed his face in a flash but he huffed and folded his hands anyway. He did not go to sleep during that class- or any other class after that because Inori always sat by his side.

* * *

"Aomine-kun!" called Momoi's voice as he left practice a minute after the coach departed.

"Aomine-san!"

I feel sorry for the brown haired kid who keeps flagging this boy who never listens to him.

"Oi Aomine, you bastard! Where do you think you're going? You really think you can do as you like forever? Didn't the coach just talk about intense practice for the Inter High?! At least listen to us when we talk to you, you asshole!"

Alas, Wakamatsu is a loud center. But that's all he is. He is not loud enough. The words of abuse strike a chord at times when the boy turns around to react.

Is the boy being violent to get kicked off for good? Sakurai and Momoi dare not ask such a stupid question. If he cared enough, he would have quit voluntarily.

When one's pride is trampled upon, there is rarely enough sight left to see sense. Therefore, the boy moves forward with a mind to hurt the arrogant ace.

Maybe his actions are completely justifiable. You all know they are.

Because an ace's job isn't just to win games, is it? An ace carries the team. The captain may do the job of leading but the ace's job description is different. I do not want to be called a sexist when I make this observation.

A team's responsibility falls on two sets of shoulders – the ace and the captain.

If the captain is the mother, the ace fills in the role of the father.

The boy with his weird speech, Imayoshi his name functions well as the mother to the team of Touou. I have seen the red haired boy from Teiko with his potential to be both the parents. But still, even in Teiko, it was Aomine who got the position.

But middle school was another story. Not because of what has happened but because of what is.

The GoM's had an ace but were no rookies by themselves. I do not mean to call the hard working players of this school any less but the leagues do differ. So there he is, coming from a team that did not need him the way this place currently needs.

The boy Imayoshi leads and cares, he comforts and balances all for the father to fulfill his responsibilities. Without the mother's groundwork, a father's labor hardly ever pays off. But the boy in his all-boy ways cannot he called, let alone taught or asked to be the father.

Ace is a flashier word that he does not mind accepting because it feels good. But what he is, is a father.

So when the father walks away and the child loses cool, it is the mother who steps up to keep things in check.

"Wakamatsu, let him go. Aomine, you too. Physical violence is going one step too far – even for you." He adds in the end.

I nod beside him. Aomine looks dazed for a second before resuming his path to ditch practice.

But the second is all I need to find out.

The second he looked disappointed. So disappointed that even I stand confused, not because I do not understand but because it comes as a shock.

Daiki Aomine shows disappointment when he is allowed to skip practice.

But of course we all know he has no intent to throw layups and eat honeyed lemon slices.

The disappointment is of a father who cannot hear the mother.

* * *

 ** _A/N : I know this chapter is short and has the same thing I've been doing from the start of the story. This chapter was originally bigger but I had to cut it in half because the upcoming chapter will have something that will tie together what I've been showing._**

 ** _That, in real qualifies as a spoiler but heh. I love long chapters just as everyone else so. Show me some disappointment! :D_**


End file.
